habimakeoverfandomcom-20200215-history
Save your SPP badges
You can 'save your SPP badges '''using Google Chrome. You need to use a plain text program, like Notepad on Windows or TextEdit on Mac. TextEdit needs some special settings. Read about those here. Setting up the template Right-click and save this link (using ''Save link as,,,), which you will be opening in your text editor: badges.txt We will be saving this later under a different name. Once that is saved, open it with your text editor. There are two places where the file says "Siggie" that you should insert your pet's name in place of "Siggie." Watch for the instructions in capital letters just above these two lines. Below the third line that is in all capitals, there is a blank line. This is where we will be pasting the code for our badges. Getting the code Using Google Chrome, go to your SPP profile page, or a friend's profile page. Click on "see all" beside the badges. Scroll up so the part with the numbers and the OK button are above the middle of the window. Right-click in the grey area above the OK button. Go to Inspect element in the pop-up menu and click it. A Developer Tools pane will open at the bottom of the window. (Click the illustration to see it bigger.) #In the search box over on the right, type badges_guide_container and press enter. #You will see some yellow highlighted text in the code in the left section. If you don't see it, scroll using the scroll-bar between the two sections until you do. # You need to right-click the yellow-highlighted area and this will open a pop-up menu. #In the pop-up menu, click Copy as HTML #Now you need to go to your plain text editor, paste this text, and press enter. #Click next at the bottom of the list of badges then go back to the yellow highlight and copy and paste once again, as before. Keep doing that until you get to the end of the badges. Finishing and saving the file You now need to search and replace static.slide.com/version/20111106225350/images/superpet/badges with www.habimakeover.com/images Type Ctrl+H or look for "Replace..." in the Edit menu of Notepad. You'll get a new window called "Replace" Highlight that long thing that starts with static.slide.com right-click and copy. Go to the Replace window, click in the "Find what:" box, right click and paste. Do the same thing with the text in the second grey box up there and paste it into the "Replace with:" box. Now click the "Replace all" button and wait. When it is finished the "Replace all" button will pop back up and you will be able to then close the "Replace" box by clicking the X in its corner and continue with saving your file. When you are finished, save the file with a name like siggiebadges.html or whatever you like as long as it ends in the .html extension. You can drag this file into a browser window to see how it looks. You will then want to upload it to a web server. Your Dropbox public folder is one choice.